Missing
by Gate-Traveller16
Summary: Duncan and Ellen are alone together, when Ellen came up with an amazing idea: to steal Duncan's phone. Duncan isn't too thrilled when he finds out it was her. She should know that messing with Duncan always comes with a price. Duncan/Ellen, or Dellen like I like to call them, one-shot.


**Missing**

**Rating: K+**

**Spoilers: As long as you know the characters, then you'll be fine.**

**Summary: Duncan and Ellen are alone together, when Ellen came up with an amazing idea: to steal Duncan's phone. Duncan isn't too thrilled when he finds out it was her. She should know that messing with Duncan always comes with a price. Duncan/Ellen, or Dellen like I like to call them, one-shot.**

**A/N: This can to mind randomly. I will try to write a random one-shot here and there. So, as always, reviews would be great, and enjoy!**

**Also, I credit my amazing beta reader, fanficforyou, for doing an outstanding job reading over my work. Thank you.  
**

* * *

It has been a strange day for the Sanders. Well, mainly for Ellen. She got called in for a surgery, only for it to be cancelled and Jake got a fever, so Ellen had to pick him up.

Now, she is at home, sitting on a stool by the counter, reading a magazine. Duncan was there watching her as usual. Occasionally, Ellen would look up to see if Duncan was still there only to meet his eyes of wonder. They had a little sparkle in them that caught Ellen's attention, making her want to stare into them forever.

Of course, Ellen didn't want seem like she actually cared for the man who is holding her captive, so she goes back into reading her magazine.

Duncan noticed the pair of eyes that focused on him every five minutes or so. He doesn't tell her about it, but let her continue to look back at him because he felt peace when looking into her eyes. Her eyes felt like water is standing still, like he didn't need to feel a care for anything.

Suddenly, Duncan's phone rang, interrupting the silence. Ellen looked up at her captor. "Stay here," he ordered her. Ellen nodded her head. She was going to listen to him out of all the things he has done to her family. She knew exactly what would happen if she disobeyed. Someone may end up dead. Duncan walked a good distance away from Ellen, but close enough that she could hear him.

"Alright then. Drop him off there... okay... okay... I don't care if he doesn't want to go, tell him he has to or his wife will be shot," Duncan said on the phone. The hair on the back of Ellen's neck rose when she heard him say wife and shot in the same sentence. That meant he's only talking to one person. That was Brian. Ellen was confused about where her husband didn't want to go though. Ellen thought of all the possibilities in her mind. "Okay, bye," he finished and hung up his phone. Duncan walked back to Ellen. She let out a shallow breath as he placed his phone on the table.

"What was that about?" Ellen questioned the man in charge. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing really. Just making sure everything was alright, that's all," he lied smoothly. Ellen knew a lie when she heard one. She nodded.

After fifteen minutes passed, Ellen got bored with the magazine. She placed the magazine on the counter, and looked around the room. There wasn't really anything to do. The TV was there, but that only reminded her of the first night they became hostages.

Duncan still had his eye on her. Ellen looked at him, and smiled. She knew he was a very serious man, but sometimes, there should be some fun into life. A brilliant plan was made up by Ellen. Her plan was to take the phone that was placed on the table, and hide it far, far away from sight of Duncan. To do this, she was going to ask Duncan to get her a glass of water. She knew punishment may come with this plan, but maybe it won't be bad for once. Maybe he will see the good in things.

"Umm, Duncan? Can you get a glass of water for me?" she asked him. Duncan looked at her, and sighed. He didn't know being a hostage-taker would be so hard.

Duncan walked over to the glass cabinet, and grabbed a glass. Quickly, Ellen grabbed his phone off the counter, and put it in her pocket.

Duncan walked over to the fridge, and grabbed the pitcher of cold water, and poured the water into the glass. "Here you are," he told as he placed the glass of water in front of her after closing the garage door.

She smiled and said, "Thanks." Ellen grabbed the glass, and put it to her lips. The water quenched her thirst as she took each gulp. She tried not to laugh as she drank the water otherwise her plan would be spoiled.

Duncan noticed something was wrong. Ellen seemed to be enjoying the glass of water way too much for his liking. It wasn't like she was in the desert walking to the nearest city for water and hadn't drunk anything for three days.

Ellen placed the glass down and said nicely, "I need to go to the bathroom. Be right back." Ellen got off her seat, and started to head to the stairs.

As Ellen was walking to the stairs, Duncan watched her as she moved. Her butt moved in a way that Duncan enjoyed. He shook his head. He can't be falling for Ellen. The captor can't fall in love with his hostage. That's not how the story worked. Even after he shook his head, he continued to watch her butt.

Ellen let out a quiet chuckle, but then she froze where she stood. Duncan was still there, watching her. She hasn't gotten away yet.

Duncan looked at Ellen again. She stopped. Something prevented her from moving. Duncan looked at her again. There was one phone-shape things in each of her pockets.

"Two, that's odd," he whispered to himself. "Why would she be carrying two phones?"

He looked at the counter when he placed his phone before but it was gone. "Ellen!" he yelled. This was Ellen's signal to run. Ellen headed to the stairs as quickly as her feet could carry her. Duncan sprinted after her. Just when Ellen reached the stairs he caught up to her. Ellen tripped on the second stair, and fell covering the first four stairs with her body.

Duncan was running at full-speed, but when he noticed Ellen fall, it was too late. He tried to stop himself from falling on top of her, but he couldn't. Duncan tripped on the bottom stair, and fell on top of Ellen. She reached for the pocket she kept Duncan's phone in, and threw it up the stairs. The phone made a thud as it hit the floor.

Ellen tried to get Duncan off her, and on to the floor below her, but didn't have the strength required.

Duncan noticed his phone on the upper level. He tried to get off of Ellen, but she wouldn't allow him to go up the stairs. "Ellen, you are making things more difficult at the moment. Should there be a punishment for that?" he asked her. She looked at him.

"Like what?" she said curiously. He smirked. There were endless ways to punish Ellen for her behaviour, but which one was the right one? One came to mind that fit the occasion perfectly.

Duncan moved his hands down to her waist, and started to tickle her. Ellen started laughing and squirming underneath him. Ellen was sliding down the stairs, and Duncan was going down with her. Her laughs were getting louder each time she went down a step. "Calm down Ellen," Duncan said seriously.

"I can't! You're tickling me!" she laughed loudly. He smiled.

"Exactly," was the only response Ellen received.

Once they were both on the floor, Duncan removed himself off of Ellen and put himself into a better position to tickle Ellen.

After ten minutes or so, Duncan stopped tickling her. Ellen panted as she calmed down and regained her breath. Ellen was heavy-breathing, slowing her breath speed down each time.

Once Ellen stopped panting, the room was silent. Ellen and Duncan looked at other, and even so slowly, they were getter closer, and closer until their lips met gently. The kiss was filled with a beautiful passion that made the pair feel both warm and welcome.

One minute later, the kiss ended. They both looked at each other. "Don't ever take my phone again," he whispered. "Or else there may be a worst punishment." Ellen nodded, but gave a small smirk after. Duncan smirked back at her, and got up. She got up, and fixed her hair. Duncan walked up the stairs, and grabbed the phone that Ellen had thrown earlier. He pressed the home button on the phone. There was a picture of Ellen and her family as the background. "Ellen, my phone please?" he said loudly. Ellen started to walk away from Duncan slowly as he walked down the stairs slowly to catch up to her.

"I'm putting your phone on the counter," she replied. Once Ellen got to the counter, she placed the phone down. Duncan ran over, and picked up his phone immediately. He placed his phone in his pocket, and looked at Ellen. Ellen gulped nervously. Something was going to happen.

Suddenly, a shatter was heard. Duncan and Ellen looked in the direction the sound came from. It was from upstairs. "Jake, is everything alright?" Ellen shouted to her son.

"Ya, just dropped something. It's fine," he yelled back.

"Okay!" Suddenly, Duncan charged at Ellen, picked her up into a bridal position. "Duncan!" she squealed.

"Didn't you understand that when I said punishment, I meant punishment?" he questioned. She nodded. She knew what he said, but sometimes it was so funny to watch his reaction.

Duncan walked her over to the couch, and threw her down on it. He walked away from her, and back to the kitchen.

Ellen got up off the couch, and followed Duncan.

When Ellen entered the kitchen, he was leaning against the counter, waiting for her to come. She walked towards the stool she was sitting on, and sat down. Ellen picked up her magazine again, and started to read.

Duncan smiled. He knew Ellen did what she did on purpose, and dealt with the consequences because she wanted to have fun with him - to be amused with him. Duncan didn't care about this because he felt the same way about it too and all of this happened just because his phone went missing.

* * *

**A nice ending. Reviews are always great, and I hope you enjoy this piece.**


End file.
